


Plans and Trembling Hands

by murksiuke



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, M/M, Now a Two Shot that May or May not be Expanded, One Shot that May or May not be expanded, Time Travel, Weddings, brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murksiuke/pseuds/murksiuke
Summary: Loki did not like how most things turned out in his life. However, he was a mage, and he could do whatever he wished. And if that meant messing with time and the natural order of things, then so be it.Or, Loki does what he wants, because he deserves nice things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, i have no idea what am i doing. Marvel is way out of my league as far as writing goes. Yet here i am, posting this. I need to get up in 5 hours, and i have exams soon.my apologies fir any mistakes. Marked close, but may be expanded after exams, may the gods be with me. And i have no idea what the title means *cries*
> 
> Anyway, i really hope you will like this short story, and i cant wait to hear your thoughts!  
> Things might be different from cannon, since im winging this, so feel free to point things out and say how things should actually be.  
> Disclaimer: i do not own Marvel; nor do i make money out of this. Marvel rights and ownership belong to Stan Lee and other respective owners.

Loki woke up in his childhood bedroom.

He wasn’t seen it in decades, but there was no mistaking the familiar green walls and the feel of his bed.

Loki shot up from bed and ran to his table, looking for his calendar.

Two months before Thor was announced to succeed the throne.

He has succeeded then.

Hopefully, it will mean that the other half of the plan succeeded as well, but Loki still needed to travel to Midgard and make sure of it immediately.

With that in mind, Loki started packing his most important belongings-his favourite books, best weapons and his most precious letters.

He didn’t plan on coming back here ever again, after all.

As Loki did a final check to see if he missed anything, his door was unceremoniously banged open, with a large blonde man coming in unannounced.

“Brother! You are late for… are you going somewhere, brother?”

Loki sighed, having wished to avoid this, but as always, Thor never did as Loki hoped.

“Yes, there is a spell that is causing me trouble. I’m going to Vanaheim to research it in more depth.”

There, that should be sufficient enough- it wouldn’t be the first time he did something like that.

“I see.” Thor stroked his short beard, looking, in Loki’s humble opinion, absolutely idiotic as he did so. “Do you know when you will be back?”

Loki hesitated. It was a good opportunity to buy some time without worrying about Asgard searching for him.

“A few months perhaps, depending on how well the research goes.” A bit longer than usual, but not really surprising if Thor thought he was stuck on a difficult problem.

“Have you informed mother and father yet?” Frowned Thor.

Damn it all to Hel. He had no wish to see them, thought for vastly different reasons.However, he also wished to avoid making anyone suspicious.

“I will inform them now.” Sighed Loki.

 

* * *

 

 

Deep breaths.

He could do this.

Scratch that, he _needed_ to do this.

For _his_ safety, if nothing else.

Loki steeled himself.

“Father, mother.” There, that sounded normal.

“Loki, you wished to see us?” Said his mother, his loving, _lying, dead_ …

“Yes, mother. I wished to inform you that I’m leaving for Vanaheim soon. There is some research I wish to do.”

“What sort of research you cannot perform here?” demanded Odin – _lying bastard that should just drop dead calm yourself -_ narrowing his one visible eye.

Loki took a deep breath. This would be tricky. He needed something obscure enough so there wouldn’t be a lot of books on Asgard about it, yet innocent and useful enough for Odin to let him go.

“I came across a mention of a spell that can regrow lost limbs, however, the exact spell was nowhere to be found in the library. I hope to find it on Vanaheim.”

There. The spell actually existed, and could not be found anywhere on Asgard- in fact, he only found it on Vanaheim a few hundred years ago. No need to tell them that, though.

“A worthy cause. Do you know when you will be back?”

Loki pretended to hesitate.

“A few months, perhaps more.”

“I see. Do try to write often, my son, you know how I worry.” And she did look worried, as if he was actually her son, rather than some war trophy Odin brought home.

Loki forced himself to relax. This wasn’t the time for this.

“Of course, mother.” He smiled.

“Very well then. You may go to Vanaheim.” Said Odin, as if Loki actually needed his permission to go as he wished.

Loki, however, did not say anything, simply bowing his head to the both of them –perhaps a bit less deeply than in the past, but nothing too noticeable - and leaving the room without looking back.

Loki made one final stop before leaving Asgard.

He knew Thor expected Loki to seek him out to say his goodbyes, however there was something much more important than that blonde oaf.

Loki stepped into a garden, and picked a couple of apples.

No matter how things turned out-whether or not his plan actually succeeded- , he would make sure that _he_ would eat one of them.

With that done, he made his way to Heimdal, and requested passage to Vanaheim.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, just because he went there, it did not mean that he planned on staying for long.

Loki made his way to the library, and searched out a local man that spent most of his days here researching and reading books on magic.

Once he found him, Loki discreetly passed the man a couple of coins, and put an illusion on him, one that would last a two or three months.

This way, if Heimdal decided to spy on him – on his own or on Odin’s orders- he would find him here, reading in the library, just as Loki said he would.

With the spell done, Loki stepped into the shadows, and went to Midgard.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki looked at a white mansion on a cliff.

It looked different from what he remembered, but then again, the house he was looking at was long destroyed before his first visit here.

He preferred the one from his memory.

Still, it did not matter now.

Loki made his way to the front gate, and, with trembling hands, pressed the doorbell.

“Hello sir. How may I help you?” Loki flinched, having not expected the mechanical voice of Jarvis.

“Yes, may I speak to Tony?” He knew Jarvis would not let him in without permission, but Loki hoped he could at least speak to Tony.

“I’m afraid Sir is currently unavailable.”

“I understand.” Loki sighed.

He knew the A.I. had been told to turn away any strangers, but he had hoped to avoid this.

Still, it seemed he did not have any choice.

With that, he teleported into the house.

He ignored the blaring alarms and the guns that appeared from the walls, looking around and waiting for Tony to turn up.

Luckily, he did not have to wait for too long.

“J, override code 22573b45, false alarm. Turn those things off, would you?” Tony’s voice sounded hoarse.

He looked better, however. Younger, so much younger than Loki has ever seen. He was leaner, lacking the rounded belly that appears with age, and stood taller, his back not showing the damage from decades of lunging engines around.

He looked gorgeous.

“You look gorgeous.” Breathed Tony, making Loki smile. His plan has succeeded in full then. There would be no stopping them now, not ever.

“I was just about to say the same to you, my Love.” With that, Loki finally stepped closer and captured the lips of the man he would love until the end of time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started with me wanting to write Dark-ish!Bamf!Tony, and ended with me writing pointless cracky fluff.   
> Takes place years after after the first chapter.  
> Chapter warnings: i think there is a swear word used, some sorta sexual huging?kissing? dunno, nothing without clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasnt the plan when i said "i may or may not expand this" but here it is. I may or may not expand it again afterwards, but no promises, and i really like this chapters ending, so dunno.  
> And the plot (if you even call it that) ran away from me and this turned into a fluffy ficlet with no plot.  
> Still, i really hope you will find this as fluffy and maybe even as funny as i did! Hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Tony! You are back!”

“Hey Pep, just checking in on my favourite redhead. And dropping these off.” Tony pressed a stack of papers into Peppers hands.

“More designs?” Sighed Pepper whilst flipping through the papers.

“Yup, these should set SI for another… 6 months? Maybe a year if you spread the releases.”

“Tony, even with the company releasing a new product every month, we are “set” for another 5 years! The company can barely keep up with you, you know?”

“Then let’s expand again, it’s not like I can’t afford it, right?” Shrugged Tony.

“With you basically revolutionizing every technological field there is? Yes Tony, you definitely can afford it. Especially since most of SI competitors cannot even dream of keeping up with you.”

“Meh, they should try harder then. It’s hardly my fault they cannot adapt to the pace even with me being out of the country most of the time.” Tony shrugged again, unconcerned about a few failing companies. “Besides, we are going to need to hire more people soon for the expansion, and it will be easier to hire them if Hammer and the others finally go bankrupt.”

Pepper just shook her head, used to her boss cold business side.

“I assume you are leaving again soon, then?”

“Yup, you know how it is, places to see, things to meet, people to do.”

“I don’t think that saying goes like that. How is Loki doing though? Things are alright between you?”

“Things are great! We got married a few months ago, and spent a month on the beach…. Pep, no matter who tells you otherwise, beach sex is awesome. As long as no sand goes where it shouldn’t go, that is.” Grinned Tony. Being married to a mage was awesome.

And then Tony got promptly smacked with a stack of papers.

“You got married, again?! And you did not invite me, again??” Yelled Pepper. “This has to be the fifth time you and Loki got married, and not even once did I receive an invitation! If you do not invite me to the next one, I swear to god Tony…”

“Ouch! Alright, alright, calm down, Pep! I wanted to invite you, I really did, but it was really hot there and I know how you feel about heat! And it’s not like I invited anyone else, well, Loki’s sorta daughter was there, but we did get married at her place, so it’s not like we could’ve not invited her, you know?”

“Wait, Loki has a daughter? I didn’t know he had any children.” Asked Pepper.

“Ah, well, she’s not really his daughter, well in a way…It’s complicated.” Tony scratched his stubble, not wanting to go into multiverse theory right now.

“I see… Well, I still do not understand the need to get married in every country you visit, it’s weird even for you, Tony.” Huffed Pepper.

“Ah, well, we first got married in his homeland, right? Except it’s cold as fuck there, and I had to wear way too many clothes! You couldn’t even see my tux, Pep! So on our honeymoon Lo agreed to get married again, and then I thought how awesome it would be to marry my Snow Princess whilst he’s wearing a dress, and Loki agreed as long as I married him whilst I was wearing a wedding dress, and it kinda spiraled from there….” Trailed of Tony, lost in memories of them getting married in Nidavellir, and the looks on the dwarves faces when they saw that both Loki and Tony were wearing white wedding dresses at the ceremony. It was hilarious.

“Uhuh. Well, as much as I appreciate not having to see your legs in a dress,” –Tony immediately started protesting and pouting- “I also hope this means you will get married here, as well, because you, mister, owe me at least one wedding invitation.” Pepper threateningly pointed her finger at Tony, who immediately raised his hands in a surrendering matter, and started to walk back to her office; she was already half an hour late to a meeting.

“And you owe me five wedding presents!”  Pointed out Tony. “Oh, and I fired your assistant!” Shouted Tony at Peppers retreating back.

Maybe she won’t hear him.

Pepper froze.

She heard him.

“You did what?!” Pepper turned around and started marching back towards him. _Not good._

 “Eh, you know, I thought about that wedding, and…”

“Don’t you dare to try to distract me, Anthony Edward Stark, what did you do to my assistant?” Hissed Pepper.

“Alright, alright, I fired her. Don’t worry, I’m sure you will find a better one soon, so it’s all good, right Pep?” Nervously smiled Tony.

“Tony! Natalie was the best assistant I have ever had! You better hope she agrees to come back, and….” Pepper looked furious, already getting out her phone.

“Oh no, I’m not letting you hire her again.” Firmly said Tony, all traces of nervousness gone.

“Tony!”

“No Pep, I’m not letting you hire a spy.”

“Oh.”  Pepper looked shocked. “I’m sorry Tony, our security did a background check on her, they assured me it was clean.”

“Don’t worry about it Pep, I already sent them off for additional training.” Tony waived his arm. “Next time, make sure to get my approval before hiring someone for a position with that kind of access though, alright?”

“I would have done it this time either, but you were gone for six months. I will schedule some interviews for tomorrow, maybe there is someone in the company that could…”

“Here.” Tony turned his phone toward her. “Maria Hill, I just got her and a few others to quit their jobs and come over to SI, I think she could be a good assistant.”

Pepper took the phone and read the woman’s profile. “Shield? Are you sure she’s not a spy as well?”

“Yup. And Jarvis will monitor her to make sure I’m right. So, are we good?” Smiled Tony.

“Yes, Tony, we are good.” Pepper huffed and pulled Tony in for a hug. “Now, about that wedding…”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony stood in his penthouse, looking out through the window and admiring the ever-changing view of the city. He really did miss this place, even if he hadn’t thought of it as home in a long while.

He stood like that for several minutes, lost in his thoughts, before a warm weight settled against his back.

“Enjoying the view?” Purred the man behind him, and Tony relaxed and titled his head, allowing Loki access to his neck, which the god immediately took advantage of and showered with kisses.

Now this was home.

“Just remembering that time you threw me out of this window.”  Smirked Tony, feeling the man smiling against his neck. “Fun times.”

 “Indeed. And did you have fun today, my love?” Asked Loki, grabbing the smaller man’s hips and pressing himself flush against his lover.

“Mhmm, sure, dropped off some designs, banished a spider, started planning a wedding…” Said Tony, enjoying his husband’s attention.

“Another wedding?” Laughed Loki. “We just got off our honeymoon, darling.”

“Are you saying you won’t marry me?” Pouted Tony.

“Of course I will marry you Tony.” Smiled Loki. “As long as I get to see you in a wedding gown again, that is.”

“Not fair, I wanted to see you in your jotun form and in a wedding dress! Besides, you simply want to see me in that white lingerie again, you pervert!” Tony fake pouted.

“Well, you do look extremely delicious in it.” Leered Loki and leaned in to kiss that pout off Tony’s face.

 

Six months later, they got married in New York’s St. Patrick's Cathedral, with billions of people gaping in shock as they watched Tony Stark marry a male blue alien in an extremely beautiful white wedding gown.

Tony wondered how many more people would be shocked if they knew exactly what he was wearing under his tux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Tony is totally rocking some lingerie under his tux.  
> Whilst the whole event is live streamed across the world.   
> And yes, Pepper got her wedding invitation. She cried.  
> So did Nick Fury.  
> Loki and Tony continued to get married in every realm, and then expanded to every planet they visited, because weddings are fun, and they could cause a shit load of mischief.  
> \------------  
> So, i really hope you enjoyed it, and i cant wait to hear what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it for now! I really hope you enjoyed it, and i cant wait to hear your thoughts!  
> Tbh, im really worried about posting this, so if it sucks, tell me right away?  
> I have no idea if Malibu house was rebuilt after it was destroyed, but i decided it was.Sorry?


End file.
